ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1
This is a new reboot in a Ben 10: Alien Unleashed, just a second on a thing, about ship, and... Hypnosis Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): (flew at the thing, but attacking the Vilgax (Lucubra's body merge them) and them to defeat him, stopping Biohazard but Vilgax has been disappearinged) I'm guessing the first three are gross and that last one is something useful. Why the shell would he keep his plan on a document? Well, you know that now he knows that we hacked his computer, which he needs for his plan. He's gonna come after us. MEANWHILE... (but can this not created at not trailer) Ben: That's believing the possibly are create now. Eklie: I see you've found your friends and freed them. Ben: But because too anymore. Metalmatrix. All-Power-Trix: All-Power-Trix, activate Metalmatrix mode. Possibly, Ben glowed blue, but absorbed the taedenite. Ben: Diamondhead. Eklie: Ben, where go drive to do. Ben: But, can becomed formerly, but standing we stood. Eklie: Very well. I'm going to miss these little get-togethers. Ben turned normal. Eklie: Ben, what guy do. Ben said, but the end of Ben 10/Ben 10 Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX: Heroes United. Eklie: Oh no, we can beause. Ben: But it lie, we suit other forthing going Alpha, we second time at 8:00 PM, we can guy. Eklie: But said... Ben transformed. Jetray (Alien Unleashed): Jetray! Eklie: Stop that, we can midnight. Jetray (Alien Unleashed): Midnight? Where is she can promise to Nanite control at All-Power-Trix, these can controlled Nanite imunity. Too bad you aren't getting any of it. Eklie: We sheel shut down. (using voice...) Alphana Ontieon. (possibly, turned into Red Inferno beause can Firebrand and Eklie mentioned?) What are we do. To flew down at Biohazard, and small in shockwave, but pipe down. Red Inferno (Alien Unleashed, went got armor): I am indeed feeling rather good. I mean, yeah I'm fine. Jetray flew in and shot laser beliving Biohazard, and jumping from the Jetray's neck. Biohazard: You haven't won yet. I have a surprise for you. I set the school for self-destruct. Jetray (Alien Unleashed): (flew and made shockwave them, but believing them) As a open the portal, a Sentient Ultimate Forms a make appearance of Ultimate Sacrifice. Sentient Ultimate Technoshock: (roars) Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: Freeze! Red Inferno (Alien Unleashed): That's better. Biohazard a smacked on ground and glowing white in wave a back Sentient Ultimate Forms, freezing him, but Jetray on a freezing them, and Red Inferno to freezing him, and red shut down. Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: (his a freezing a cold) Sentient Ultimate Technoshock: (roars) The portal, the coming with Red Tornado and Azmuth to flew down. Azmuth: (in axe and smaching on break ice) Sentient Ultimate Forms: Repeat! Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): Red Inferno! (hugs together) Biohazard: Now told you want gaining a speed. believing turned into Powered form. Biohazard's Powered Form: I am for Powered away! Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: I'll bet you're happy to know that your entire army's planes are destroyed along with your weapons, and that your army is floating in the ocean, about to be picked up by a Navy ship once I call them. Ben turned normal. Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: But there is a deadline to this. The DNA will possess the other samples, and will disintegrate them to keep itself alive. If we don't destroy it, the vast majority of your aliens may be gone. Ben: What you do? Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: Apparently. Ben: But someone... Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: You just understand! Cannot believing the controlled the files now. The wheeling about the revoluting at Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United. Ben: But because...can see about formed. (transformed) Eatle! Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: Eatle, can but eating alien? We cannot absorbed the fused. Eatle (Alien Unleashed): No, no, no! It just why him, can haywire thing. Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: That's because can see... Eatle (Alien Unleashed): It just about, get out of here. (transformed) Swampfire! (go Ultimate) Ultimate Swampfire! (and go Infinite) Infinite Swampfire! Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: Infinite Swampfire? Cool. Infinite Swampfire (possibly, Alien Unleashed): That's because controlled the guide. Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: Not what I wanted anyway. The Captain Atom to flew away, and began to absorb her! Infinite Swampfire (possibly, Alien Unleashed): No! That's because absorbed began, now. Retreat! Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: Retreat. (began of other) Infinite Swampfire (possibly, Alien Unleashed): Captain Atom! (jumping and absorbed begining, screamed) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sentient Ultimate Big Chill: (flew and absorbed them) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sentient Ultimate Swampfire/Cannonbolt: (but absorbed away) Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: (jumping and absorbed together) Roar!!!! Sentient Ultimate Technoshock/Echo Echo/Wildmutt: (begin absorbed) Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey: (flew and did not speaked, and absorbed him) And stopping the absorbed. Biohazard's Powered Form: Yes, i mine powering of formerly in Ultimate/Infinite formed away. (and shoot beamed of Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo/Wildmutt/Swampfire the ground) Infinite Swampfire shoot fire at Biohazard's Powered Form and under shooting beamed the ground, but these cannot stopping the ground. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire/Infinite Swampfire (possibly, Alien Unleashed): We cannot the ground, i am for Nanite imunity. Infinite Swampfire get a down, using about Technopathic them, and they want stopping the world. Infinite Swampfire, even better want Sentient Ultimate Swampfire. A glowed want into Titanic formed. Titanic Ultimate Swampfire: It want normal, it doesn't want. It want Titanic Ultimate Swampfire on it's even better! To be continued...